1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device retaining an ambient light source and, more particularly, to a wand coupled to a base for retaining an ambient light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices have been constructed and employed for illuminating an object, a surface or an area, including candles, lanterns, flashlights, portable lamps, flares, electroluminescent (EL) material and chemiluminescent material. Presently, EL and chemiluminescent technology and material are considered to be superior to the other items denoted, especially in terms of the intensity of light emitted and for the friendlier environmental impact of the technology. In particular, EL and chemiluminescent technology generate high intensity light without the noxious and damaging chemical by-products of flares.
Of particular interest to the present invention, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,187, issued in the name of Demsko, discloses a baton for displaying and storing chemiluminescent light in the form of a light stick. In particular, Demsko claims a hand-carriable baton for storing and holding light sticks having a tubular body, closure means, and a socket member mounted to the body for holding a light stick. Demsko discloses the possibility of using a base or stand for freely standing the baton to free the user to move about. Demsko also considers the use of bands or stripes of fluorescent material that may be taped or painted onto the body for greater visibility.
However, Demsko fails to disclose sufficient information to enable one to construct the safety apparatus disclosed and claimed by the present invention. Specifically, Demsko fails to enable the coupling of the baton to a base or stand. In contrast, the present invention discloses the coupling between the wand and base. Furthermore, the base of the present invention may include distinct features and arrangements not contemplated by Demsko.
In addition, Demsko discloses the use of fluorescent material on the baton for increased visibility. Fluorescent material suffers from poor lightfastness, in which the material absorbs light, degrading the material and degrading reflective performance of the material. In order to combat degradation of the material and the reflective properties of the material, thicker coats of fluorescent material must be applied and clear, protective top coats must be applied. This adds not only to the efficiency of manufacturing the product, but increases labor time and cost. In contrast, the present invention contemplates the use of reflective material typically used on traffic control devices, such as highway barrels. Reflective material absorbs a minimal quantity of light, thereby optimizing the amount of light reflected. The greater and improved reflectivity of light from the material enhances the visibility of the object that the material is adhered or applied to. Furthermore, reflective material is relatively inexpensive per unit, and requires only a single revolution about the wand to provide an effective mechanism for alerting on-coming traffic. For these, and other reasons that will become apparent by reading the disclosure, the present invention improves upon and overcomes the disadvantages of Demsko.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,952, issued in the name of Clemens, discloses a self-illuminating floral device;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,442, issued in the name of Brown, discloses an illuminated wand having a battery, a circuit board, movable electrical contacts, an on-off switch and a plurality of electric light sources;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,251, issued in the name of Shaffer, discloses a pedestrian crossing safety device having a tubular member with a battery, a flourescent outer surface coloring, an on-off switch and strobe light means for emitting light;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,987, issued in the name of Jarvik, discloses a hand held illuminated pointer having a hollow shaft, an electrical battery, an electrical inverter, an electroluminescent lamp and an on-off switch;        U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0080929, published in the name of Golle et al., discloses an electoluminescent safety sign construction.        
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new ideas and enhancements for existing products in the safety apparatus industry.